Sueños de cartulina
by Danna446
Summary: Con un regalo inesperado, Rusia pondrá en marcha su sueño de tener una jardín de girasoles. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como él quiere. ¿Estará China dispuesto a ayudarle a conseguir su sueño?


―En mi casa siempre está nevando.

China se giró sorprendido hacia el ruso. Realmente no había dicho nada que le hubiese llamado la atención, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de la gran tormenta de nieve que asolaba en estos instantes su país; sin embargo, lo que si había logrado captar el interés de Yao, había sido el tono triste y melancólico de aquellas palabras. Parecía como si Iván pudiese observar algo que nadie más pudiese ver: un recuerdo lejano que quizá nunca hubiese ocurrido, algo que ni siquiera Yao podría imaginar. El ruso siempre había sido un absoluto misterio para todos.

Iván borró aquella expresión melancólica de su rostro al notar que Yao le estaba observando, retirando la mirada de él, sonrojado, se apresuro a marcharse de allí dejando al ruso, de nuevo, solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Aquel gesto confuso en el rostro de Iván hacia que Yao se desesperase cada vez más. Cruzando los brazos con fuerza, se dispuso a explicarle la situación una vez más.

―¡Cualquiera puede ser capaz de hacer eso! ―dijo alzando la voz ―¡No es tan difícil de comprender!

Iván observo una vez más aquella pequeña maceta que tenía entre sus manos; palpo la tierra notando como sus dedos impregnados en abono. Después de eso, Iván no había podido evitar preguntarse porque Yao le había regalado aquella semilla de girasol.

―Tan solo tienes que plantar esta semilla en tu jardín ―continuo explicando el chino ―y tienes que acordarte de regarla todos los días, si no la planta morirá. ¡Ah! Y también es muy importante que intentes encontrar un sitio donde le dé el sol, los girasoles necesitan mucho sol para sobrevivir.

Iván bajo la cabeza un tanto desilusionado por aquellas palabras; en su casa nunca hacia sol, seguramente, si dejaba la planta a su cargo, esta moriría en un par de días.

Advirtiendo su desánimo, Yao prosiguió sus explicaciones, esta vez empleando un tono mucho más suave y relajado.

―Pero si la riegas todos los días y la cuidas mucho crecerá, seguro ―poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, le dedico una bonita sonrisa llena de energía―. ¡Confió en ti!

Los ojos de Iván se iluminaron con aquellas palabras, sintiendo que una profunda emoción emergía de su interior, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como única respuesta. Aquella planta sobreviviría y, de ese modo, podría volver a ver la sonrisa de Yao mezclada entre los numerosos girasoles que plantaría para él.

* * *

Iván se seco el sudor de la frente mientras dejaba la pala a un lado del suelo.

―¡Ya está!― exclamó totalmente ilusionado.

Incorporándose con rapidez, observo su obra acabada con una profunda sonrisa. Nada más llegar de la reunión con los demás países, Iván había convocado en el jardín trasero de su casa, donde el viento era mucho menos gélido, a sus dos hermanas y a los tres Estados Bálticos, los cuales observaban aterrados la sonrisa del ruso.

―¿Qué esto señor Rusia? ―se atrevió a preguntar Letonia temblando por el frío pero, sobre todo, por el aura violeta que empezaba a formarse alrededor de Iván.

―¿Acaso no lo ves? ―dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza la cabeza del báltico, que lloraba preguntándose porque tenía que ser siempre el único al que Rusia maltrataba de esa forma―¡Es una semilla de girasol!

―¿De-de girasol? ―pregunto Lituania igual de aterrado― ¿Y cree usted que crecerá aquí?

Rusia soltó al pequeño Letonia mientras su aura aumentaba de tamaño; aparte de aquello, una macabra sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro al igual que unos profundos ''Kol… Kol… Kol…'' salían de su boca. Lituania no pudo evitar temblar de puro terror.

―¡Lo siento!― dijo escondiéndose tras la bielorrusa, la cual le propino un codazo en la mandíbula que le tumbo en el suelo de un solo golpe.

―Si mi amado hermano y futuro esposo dice que es posible, entonces lo es― añadió Natasha mientras masajeaba sus nudillos dispuesta a seguir golpeando al pobre Toris.

―¡Es muy sencillo!― Iván intento ignorar las palabras de su hermana, las cuales habían hecho que su aura maligna desapareciese por completo―. Solo tenemos que regar esta semilla todos los días, Yao me explico cómo tengo que cuidarla. Además, vosotros me ayudareis a cuidar de ella.

Alzando el puño con energía, Iván observo cómo sus hermanas lo levantaban casi inmediatamente después de él, mientas que los Bálticos, resignados, levantaban los brazos a la vez mientras largos ríos de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Realmente, no tenían otra opción.

* * *

―¡¿Qué-e hace señor Rusia?! ―dijo Lituania corriendo hacia él lo más rápido que pudo―¡No haga eso!

Iván se giro hacia él con una sonrisa inocente y encantadora. De cuclillas sobre la nieve, Iván sostenía entre sus manos una gran botella de vodka con la que se disponía a regar la flor.

―¿Qué ocurre Lituania? ―pregunto sin borrar esa sonrisa infantil de su rostro.

Situándose junto a él, Toris se llevo una mano a la frente con resignación. Aparto la botella de vodka con la mano, colocando en su lugar una jarra de agua. Iván contemplaba sorprendido aquella extraña reacción de lituano. El vodka era su combustible. ¿Por qué iba a ser malo regar una planta con él?

* * *

―¿Cu-cu-cuanto tendremos que quedarnos aquí señor?

La tormenta de nieve no había dado tregua en todo el día y era probable que en las próximas horas empeorase notablemente. Aun asi, el miedo que sentía Letonia hacia Rusia, había hecho que el joven letón no tuviese más remedio que ayudarle a cuidar de la pequeña semilla de girasol. Iván le había dicho que, para evitar que se congelase, ambos deberían permanecer con un paraguas sobre ella para evitar que la nieve consiguiera taparla del todo.

―Hasta que termine de nevar ―contesto el ruso con aquella sonrisa inocente y a la vez tan siniestra que hizo que un escalofrío sacudiese el cuerpo de Letonia.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla hasta impactar contra el suelo. Aquellas tormentas de nieve llegaban a durar incluso semanas.

* * *

―¿Todo esto es necesario?

―Por supuesto. China me dijo que, para que las plantas crezcan sanas y fuertes hay que hablar con ellas todos los días. Hoy tengo una conferencia mundial y no puedo quedarme aquí con ella, asi que tú tendrás que hacerte cargo de ella.

Estonia suspiro casi imperceptiblemente mientras veía como Rusia se marchaba lentamente. Observo la pequeña semilla sin germinar durante unos segundos con resignación, debía obedecerle, si no las consecuencias serian terribles, aun así, ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle a una planta?

―Como me gustaría estar en tu lugar…

Estonia se sintió realmente estúpido esperando una respuesta por parte de aquel brote, pero aun se sentía más ridículo al sentir celos de ella. Sin duda, aquello era patético.

* * *

―D-de verdad Natasha esto no es necesario…

―¡Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo! ¡Toda la noche si hace falta!―A Iván no le gusto en absoluto como había sonado eso ultimo―. Si es importante para mi hermano, también lo es para mí.

Un vaho blanquecino se formo alrededor de la boca de Iván al proferir este un sonoro suspiro, realmente admiraba el gesto de su hermana pero, aun asi, el miedo que sentía hacia ella le impedía poder respirar tranquilo; y más notando el bulto del cuchillo que llevaba escondido bajo la liga justo en su abdomen.

―Eres tan calentito― dijo ella acurrucándose junto a él―. Cuando nos casemos pasaremos muchas noches asi…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Iván al oír aquello.

―Esta va a ser una noche muy larga…―pensó resignado el ruso.

* * *

―¿Y…crees que esto realmente funcionara?

Ucrania observaba anonadada a su hermano mientras este, con una sonrisa plantaba un sinfín de tuberías alrededor de la semilla.

― Este chisme es mágico, Alemania me lo dio. Con el puedes sacar agua de cualquier lado, ¿sabes? ―dijo mientras acababa de plantar la ultima tubería―. Y China me dijo que las plantas necesitan mucha agua para vivir.

Ucrania simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa a la respuesta de su hermano. Realmente, no pensaba que aquello fuese a dar resultado, pero si a su hermano le hacía feliz, entonces ella lo apoyaría hasta el final.

* * *

«En mi casa siempre está nevando.»

Yao despertó de repente al oír el ruido de las risotadas del americano. Sacudió la cabeza aun un poco aturdido por lo sucedido, nunca se había quedado dormido en una conferencia, eso no era nada habitual en él. Pero, al margen de lo inusual de aquel sopor, era el hecho de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había tenido la sensación de haber tenido un sueño.

Intentando recordar quién era la figura que aparecía en sus ensoñaciones, cerró los ojos con fuerza, ajeno totalmente a la reunión. De pronto, sorprendido, recordó con total claridad lo que había pasado.

Aquello no había sido un sueño, tan solo había sido un recuerdo. Lo supo al ver en su mente la imagen de Iván observando con melancolía aquel paisaje nevado hacia tan solo unos meses, aquella mirada violácea, casi tan fría como el gélido viento que soplaba en el exterior, seguía consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de manera casi natural.

No pudo evitar observar que el ruso, situado casi justo delante de él, parecía casi tan ajeno al encuentro como él. Iván seguía siendo un absoluto misterio para él, lo conocía desde hace años pero, aun así, no había sido capaz aun de llegar a entenderle de verdad. Entre Iván y el resto del mundo parecía existir un muro de cristal que te permitía contemplarlo de lejos, pero que resultaba totalmente infranqueable para todos.

Volviendo a su sueño, Yao recordó el regalo que le había hecho al ruso. Se pregunto si aquella semilla de girasol habría crecido o si, por el contrario, no había conseguido germinar y había muerto bajo el duro invierno ruso. Cuando la reunión se dio por finalizada, Yao se dirigió hacia Iván con paso firme.

―Esto…―los ojos del ruso se dirigieron hacia él con lentitud, parecía que algo le ofuscaba terriblemente― ¿Y la semilla que te regale? ¿Conseguiste que creciera?

Iván esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, dando esperanzas a Yao de que la semilla hubiese acabado por nacer. Como única respuesta a su pregunta, Iván negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba que la sonrisa se esfumara parcialmente de su rostro.

Viendo como Iván se marchaba de allí sin decir ni tan siquiera una palabra, Yao sintió como un amargo sentimiento de tristeza desgarraba su pecho haciéndole sentir una inmensa pena por él. Observando aun la figura de Iván perdida entre un mar de gente, Yao tomo una decisión. Levantando la cabeza firmemente, se dirigió hacia la salida con paso acelerado. El tiempo corría en su contra.

* * *

―¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo?

―No lo sé, ¿tú lo sabes Hong Kong?

―¡Y yo que voy a saber! ¡Tú eres el que pasa más tiempo con el Corea!

―Ya, pero aun así aniki sigue teniendo secretos para mi…― dijo haciendo un mohín.

―¿Y tu Japón?―pregunto la pequeña Taiwán dirigiéndose hacia él―¿Sabes que le pasa?

Kiku observo a Yao a través de la puerta al igual que los demás países, si alguien como Hong Kong, Taiwán o Corea viese a China de esa manera: manchándose las manos con pegamento, limpiando una y otra vez los pinceles, mezclando colores y cortándose con las tijeras de vez en cuando; sin duda pensarían que, sencillamente, Yao se había vuelto loco.

Pero si alguien cercano a él le observaba, como hacia Kiku en este instante, no vería a un loco china poniéndose una tirita alrededor de un pequeño corte en su dedo índice, vería a una persona que, siendo tan orgullosa como era, no había tenido ni la intención de pedir ayuda a nadie, ni siquiera había hablado con ellos sobre el trabajo que estaba realizando. Ni siquiera, el porqué lo estaba haciendo.

―No tengo ni idea.

Kiku no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa al ver las caras de desilusión en los demás al conocer su respuesta. A pesar de que lo negara una y otra vez, Yao conocía de sobra sus sentimientos respecto a cierta persona de ojos violeta que todos conocían de sobra y, simplemente, a Kiku le parecía mejor que China los aceptase de una vez por todas.

* * *

―Lleva horas sin salir de ahí, estoy empezando a preocuparme.

―¡Rusia! ¡Déjame entrar! ¿Es que acaso no quieres que tu esposa te consuele?

―No creo que salga si le dices eso Bielorrusia…

Lituania cayó fulminado al suelo antes de que pudiera terminar aquella frase, aunque nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello, ya que permaneció en el suelo inconsciente sin que nadie hiciese nada al respecto.

Ucrania suspiro desalentada, conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabia que, aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, la muerte de la semilla que Yao le había regalado le había afectado mucho. Finalmente, la planta no había podido sobrevivir el duro invierno ruso y se había congelado antes incluso de poder nacer. Iván había hecho todo lo que había podido para mantenerla viva pero nada parecía haber servido y, por ello, Iván llevaba varios días bastante desanimado.

Ignorando los golpes en la puerta, Iván se acerco a la ventana. Le esperaba el mismo paisaje gélido que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Resignado, suspiro, Un pequeño vaho se formó en el cristal de la ventana. Todo su esfuerzo no importaba en absoluto. Nada lograría sobrevivir en aquel páramo helado. Aquel manto blanco se extendía hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista: miles y miles de hectáreas cubiertas por aquel manto blanco. A cada sitio que miraba, cada rincón. Aquel resplandor blanquecino era lo único que podía ver.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sus ojos captaron un tenue resplandor. Probablemente, habría sido su imaginación, pero el ruso decidió salir a comprobarlo. Restregándose lo ojos una y otra vez, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Empujado por la sorpresa que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón, Iván abrió la puerta con un sonoro golpe que sorprendió a todos los que se encontraban al otro lado.

Corrió como nunca antes había corrido. Cuando el viento gélido impactó en su rostro, estuvo a punto de dar marcha atrás; pero, ahora que había salido de la habitación, no podía volver. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca. Aquella luz, aquel resplandor que encendía los latidos de su corazón. Una fila de lágrimas comenzó a descender por sus mejillas. Simplemente, era un milagro.

Un campo de girasoles de todos los tamaños y de los más vivos colores florecía pese a la nieve y al frío. Un bote de pintura amarilla descansaba cerca de ellos y, a su lado, China bordeaba la sombra de los últimos girasoles. Con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia Iván, que permanecía mudo de la emoción.

―Ya sabes… ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros ―si los girasoles no vienen a ti, alguien tenía que traértelos, ¿no?

Con una mirada de asombro, Iván recorrió una vez más aquel campo de girasoles que Yao había pintado solo para él. Con el corazón encogido, se abalanzó sobre China. Ambos rodaron por la nieve entre risas, mientras Iván no paraba de darles las gracias.

―Un sueño hecho de cartulina solo para mí ―dijo Iván con una sonrisa ―¿Qué más puedo pedir?


End file.
